


W Is For Winter

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: It's cold, and Miyata is warm.
Relationships: Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	W Is For Winter

The theme for the interview is 'warmth'; they talk about nabe and kotatsu and family. But Tamamori's real image of warmth is something he can't talk about in a magazine. It's just this, lifting the covers to slide into bed next to Miyata, to curl up close to ward off the cold of the room. Miyata's like a human radiator they say, and they make fun of him for sweating so much, but Tamamori doesn't mind.

"Cold!" Miyata yelps when Tamamori slips his feet between Miyata's, but he doesn't push Tamamori away. He loves Tamamori too much for that, and Tamamori isn't afraid to take advantage of the fact, snuggling in to trap his equally cold hands between their chests. Miyata jerks from the first touch, but then wraps his arm around Tamamori's back and pulls him even closer, not minding when Tamamori relaxes with the cool tip of his nose pressed into Miyata's neck. 

"Warm," Tamamori mumbles in a half-response, letting himself go entirely limp in satisfaction. It's one of the things he likes most about winter. Summer is too hot and sticky to be close for long, and they usually end up stretched out side by side, covers kicked down to let the waves of the air conditioner sweep over them. But in winter, Miyata doesn't mind when Tamamori clings to him, and Tamamori is happy to let Miyata wrap him up tight in his arms. 

The heat is turned off at night, too drying to be healthy, and Tamamori is pleased to get out of the bath to find Miyata keeping his bed warm for him; he wishes he could sleep over every day. It's not that Tamamori's parents mind, because they don't, but having a long-running show is a perfect excuse for sleepovers. Miyata doesn't come over every night, but more often than not recently, Tamamori has been able to fall asleep beside him, and it makes each day better than the last. Life is good.

"Mmm, you feel nice," Tamamori mumbles again, too warm and happy to worry about giving free compliments. 

Miyata gives a pleased-sounding hum that Tamamori feels on the tip of his nose where it's pressed to Miyata's throat. It makes him smile, even before Miyata replies. 

"You feel pretty good, too," he says, and punctuates the statement by loosing his hold on Tamamori enough to slide his hand up under the edge of Tamamori's long-sleeved t-shirt. Miyata rubs gently along Tamamori's side for a moment before letting his hand rest in the dip of his waist, warmth sinking into Tamamori's skin and making him sigh. 

"Keep doing that," Tamamori demands, and closes his eyes to concentrate on the feeling when Miyata follows orders. Miyata sweeps his hand slowly along Tamamori's side, almost to his armpit, and back down to the waistband of his pajama pants. Back up, then down, a wave of warmth that makes Tamamori wish he could feel it everywhere all at once. After a few passes, Miyata pushes at Tamamori's pants and Tamamori would argue, but Miyata's hands are warmer than his clothing and this just means that the heat wave continues down across his hip to his thigh. And up again. 

Tamamori is half asleep by the time Miyata's hand drifts around to palm his ass, and it doesn't phase him any. He's content with the entire situation, and when Miyata gives him what he wants (which he almost always does), Tamamori feels inclined to return the favor. If that favor happens to be what Tamamori wants as well, then that's just lucky for him. 

It's another few minutes before Miyata finally slips his fingers further to tease at the cleft of his ass, running his fingers from Tamamori's lower back to just between his cheeks with intention. 

"Is this okay?" he murmurs, and Tamamori doesn't answer, just pulls one foot from between Miyata's and hooks his leg across Miyata's thigh in a clear invitation. 

Tamamori doesn't feel at all cold anymore, a different sort of heat starting to spread through him as Miyata's fingers stray lower to trace his entrance. He whines when Miyata reaches for the lube and a draft of cold air rushes between them. It feels that much better, though, when Miyata rolls back into place, and Tamamori lets him tug his clothing off so that he can feel the press of Miyata all along his skin. 

The press of Miyata's fingers is cool but not cold, Miyata warming the gel between his fingers before touching him. Tamamori is relaxed enough that, after a cursory probe of one finger, Miyata pushes right in with two. 

"Good?" he asks, and Tamamori nods, humming his agreement into Miyata's chest before lifting his head. He shifts a bit higher to make their position more comfortable, easier for Miyata to reach, and kisses Miyata softly before tucking himself in against him. He can feel himself hardening against Miyata's stomach as Miyata moves his fingers inside him, but Tamamori isn't in any hurry, feels too lazy to bother rubbing himself along Miyata's belly. He lets Miyata do all the work instead, stretching Tamamori open until they're both ready. 

"Yuta, turn over," Miyata directs, and Tamamori shifts until he's on his other side, back pressed to Miyata's chest and Miyata hard against his ass. He bends his knee to make it easier, and then Miyata's pressing inside of him, looping an arm around Tamamori to pull them closer. 

Tamamori groans as Miyata starts to move, just a small shift of his hips that makes Tamamori feel warmer than ever, heat and pleasure spreading all the way to his fingertips and making him tremble. He reaches back to hold on to Miyata as best as he can, grasping tight at Miyata's waist as the push and pull inside of him steal his breath. 

" _Toshiya_ ," he gasps, and Miyata kisses the back of his neck and doesn't break his rhythm. It's not fast, not slow, just a steady in-out that Tamamori might almost call peaceful, if not for the rush of feeling it creates. The room is quiet except for their quickened breathing and the rustle of the blankets as they move, and although Tamamori doesn't want to disturb the silence, he can't hold back a whimper as Miyata hits him just right. 

"There?" Miyata whispers, and slows when Tamamori gasps a confirmation, moving more deliberately against him. Tamamori pushes his hand away when he reaches around to touch him. 

"No," he protests. "You first." 

"Really?" Miyata asks.

"Yeah," Tamamori says softly. "I'm sure." 

He tightens his grip when Miyata pulls his hand back to his waist, holding on as Miyata speeds up again, making soft noises into Tamamori's hair. He can feel Miyata's rhythm breaking even before he warns Tamamori, and Tamamori nearly comes himself from the heat and pressure of Miyata's release. He lets Miyata wrap a hand around him this time, stroke him until he spills across his own stomach, Miyata whimpering as Tamamori tightens around him. 

Tamamori doesn't let Miyata pull away. He waits until he's got both of Miyata's arms wrapped around him tight, blankets pulled to their chins, before letting his head relax into the pillow. Miyata is warm all around and inside of him, and that's the best warmth of all. Tamamori falls asleep safe and happy, in the best place in the whole world. 

His belief is solidified when he wakes up. Miyata has slipped out of him during the night and Tamamori feels sticky and utterly disgusting, a mess between his legs and on his abdomen, breath stale and eyes still half stuck shut with sleep. But even as he stretches and tries to roll over, Miyata's arms tighten around him, and Tamamori realizes that he's not cold. Miyata blinks his eyes open to look at him, a whispered "good morning" on his lips, and Tamamori's breath catches at the love and heat in Miyata's gaze. 

Miyata really is the best warmth after all.


End file.
